God Save the Prince
God Save the Prince is a case featured in Criminal Case, appearing as the one-hundred sixteenth case of the game. It is the first case of the game's World Edition (Season 3) and also the first one to take place in Europe. Plot At the Bureau's European Headquarters, Ingrid introduced the player, who was newly promoted from Pacific Bay Police Department, to Chief Ripley, who informed the player about a series of crimes plaguing Europe prior to their arrival. Jack and the player then were sent to patrol Westminster Lane only to find Prince Albert, heir to the British royal family, seemingly poisoned in a phone booth. During the investigation, Count Rupert attempted to arrest Jack and the player. The team's historian, Dupont, protected them by using an ancient British law which allowed them to investigate until sunset. The player gathered enough evidence on time to arrest a maid named Enid Grimshaw for the murder. Enid initially denied involvement but soon admitted to the crime. Enid said she was blackmailed by an unknown party into doing the things that would eventually lead to his death, but she did not know at the time that it would kill him. Enid told the prince to meet her at Westminster, where she then rang the phone to call him at the phone booth which she had rigged with the poison device. Judge Adaku sentenced her to 10 years in jail. Post-trial, the team investigated who ordered Enid to kill the prince. In Westminster Lane, they found a page in which someone threatened Enid and ordered her to kill Albert. Per Dupont, the page belonged to an ancient manuscript about a long lost cult, whose mark matched Brother Klaus' necklace. Klaus claimed not to know about the threat before being put in custody. Meanwhile, the team investigated the theater to look for Rupert's lost phone, which they found. Per Elliot, the phone showed that Archibald Gilchrist was financing Count Rupert to support the unification of all European states into "The United States of Europe" in an upcoming continental referendum. With Klaus released due to lack of solid evidence, Chief Ripley ordered Jack to remain in Britain to monitor Klaus while the player would report to France, since the aforementioned manuscript was found at an auction in Paris. Summary Victim *'Prince Albert' (found poisoned in a phone booth) Murder Weapon *'Phone Booth' Killer *'Enid Grimshaw' Suspects WEC1AGilchrist.png|Archibald Gilchrist WEC1CountRupert.png|Count Rupert WEC1BKlaus.png|Brother Klaus WEC1QueenofEngland.png|The Queen WEC1EGrimshaw.png|Enid Grimshaw Killer's Profile *The killer drinks tea. *The killer rides horses. *The killer quotes Shakespeare. *The killer wears a poppy. *The killer has A+ blood type. Crime Scenes C116S1A.png|Westminster Lane C116S1B.png|London Bus C116S2A.png|Theater Stage C116S2B.png|Theater Well C116S3A.png|Treasure Room C116S3B.png|Treasure Chests Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Westminster Lane. (Clues: Victim’s Body, Broken Pieces; Victim identified: Prince Albert; New Suspect: Archibald Gilchrist) *Examine Broken Pieces. (Result: Family Crest) *Examine Family Crest. (New Suspect: Count Rupert) *Ask Count Rupert about his relationship with the victim. (Prerequisite: Family Crest identified) *Talk to Archibald Gilchrist about his presence on the crime scene. (Prerequisite: Westminster Lane investigated; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Theater Stage) *Investigate Theater Stage. (Prerequisite: Archibald interrogated; Clues: Costumes Box, Candle) *Examine Costumes Box. (Result: Gloves) *Analyze Gloves. (01:00:00; Attribute: The killer rides horses) *Examine Candle. (Result: Strange Symbol) *Analyze Strange Symbol. (01:00:00; New Suspect: Brother Klaus) *Talk to Brother Klaus about his “magic spell”. (Prerequisite: Strange Symbol analyzed) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (00:25:00; Murder Weapon registered: Phone Booth; Attribute: The killer drinks tea) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Find out what the Queen wants. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; Profile updated: The Queen drinks tea and rides horses) *Investigate Treasure Room. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; Clues: Sword, Medieval Book) *Examine Sword. (Result: Blue Crystals) *Analyze Blue Crystals. (03:00:00; New Suspect: Enid Grimshaw) *Talk to Enid Grimshaw about the chemicals on the victim's sword. (Prerequisite: Blue Crystals analyzed; Profile updated: Enid drinks tea) *Examine Medieval Book. (Result: Message) *Analyze Message. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer quotes Shakespeare) *Investigate Theater Well. (Prerequisite: Message analyzed; Clues: Torn Pieces, Faded Message) *Examine Torn Pieces. (Result: Painting) *Ask Count Rupert why he didn’t get along with the victim. (Prerequisite: Painting restored; Profile updated: Rupert drinks tea, rides horses, and quotes Shakespeare) *Examine Faded Message. (Result: Faded Number) *Examine Faded Number. (Result: Number) *Analyze Number. (09:00:00) *Talk to Brother Klaus about the pigeon message. (Prerequisite: Number analyzed; Profile updated: Klaus drinks tea and quotes Shakespeare) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Investigate London Bus. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; Clues: Shopping Bags, Torn Paper, Diary) *Examine Shopping Bags. (Result: Orb) *Examine Orb. (Result: Clear Substance) *Examine Clear Substance. (Result: Sweat) *Ask Enid Grimshaw if she stole the orb. (Prerequisite: Sweat identified; Profile updated: Enid rides horses and quotes Shakespeare) *Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Newspaper) *Ask Archibald Gilchrist why the Prince disliked him. (Prerequisite: Newspaper restored; Profile updated: Archibald drinks tea) *Examine Diary. (Result: Grease) *Analyze Grease. (09:00:00) *Ask the Queen why she was interested in the Prince’s diary. (Prerequisite: Grease analyzed; Profile updated: The Queen quotes Shakespeare) *Investigate Treasure Chests. (All tasks before must be done first; Clues: Tube Map, Open Tomb) *Examine Tube Map. (Result: Hair) *Analyze Hair. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer has A+ blood type) *Examine Open Tomb. (Result: Poppy) *Analyze Poppy. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a poppy) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Europe in Crisis 1. (No stars) Europe in Crisis 1 *Figure out why The Queen needs our help. (Available after unlocking Europe in Crisis) *Investigate Treasure Room. (Prerequisite: The Queen interrogated; Clue: Jewelry Box) *Examine Jewelry Box. (Result: Theater Ticket) *Tell Count Rupert the Queen is looking for him. (Prerequisite: Theater Ticket found; Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Investigate Westminster Lane. (Available after unlocking Europe in Crisis; Clue: Torn Paper) *Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Threatening Note) *Examine Threatening Note. (Result: Threatening Note) *Analyze Threatening Note. (06:00:00) *Ask Brother Klaus what he knows about the threatening note. (Prerequisite: Threatening Note analyzed) *Investigate Theater Stage. (All tasks before must be done first; Clue: Cell Phone) *Examine Cell Phone. (Result: Cell Phone) *Analyze Cell Phone. (09:00:00) *Ask Archibald Gilchrist about his relationship with Count Rupert. (Prerequisite: Cell Phone analyzed; Reward: Burger) *Ask Count Rupert about his relationship with Archibald Gilchrist. (Prerequisite: Archibald interrogated; Reward: Royal Costume) *Move on to a new crime! (No stars) Trivia *The case's name is an allusion to Great Britain's national anthem, "God Save the Queen". *In Chapter 3, the newspaper that serves as evidence, The Moon, is a parody of The Sun. Navigation Category:Cases Category:Cases in World Edition Category:Europe